


Broken and Unfixable

by go_nuclear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls to find that things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken and Unfixable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I don't think there will be any updates for a while. I lost the document (among other things) so please be patient. Sorry, guys.

It had been five years since Mabel and Dipper Pines first arrived in Gravity Falls. The Pines twins were now 17, and their great uncle Stan’s health was declining.

The two were sent off to Gravity Falls, for one last chance to see their aging uncle. When the two finally arrived, they found Gravity Falls to be almost the same. Except for some minor differences. There were barbed wire fences surrounding the most popular (by Gravity Falls standards) places, patrol cars dotted the streets, and a huge sign that read TRESPASSERS WILL BE FINED AND KICKED OUT. YOU MUST PROVE YOUR RELATION IF YOU ARE A VISITOR.

Dipper looked at Mabel with saddened eyes and said,

“What happened here?”

They shook the fence surrounding the town, causing an officer to step toward the fence.

“Names?”

“Mabel and Dipper Pines. Great niece and nephew of Stan Pines.” Mabel said, hiding her fears.

“Enter.” The officer said.

The two were given a ring of keys, and a pat on the back. They couldn’t help but stare at the remains of the town they had spent so many summers in. They headed toward the Mystery Shack, their uncle’s primary residence.

As they entered the Shack, everything was different. Wendy wasn’t there. Soos was running the cash register. A new girl with dark blue hair and an all-black outfit was talking to Robbie, who apparently worked here now. They looked around half in awe, and half in disgust.

“Hey! The original Pines twins! Welcome back!” Soos said, wrapping the two in a hug.

“Hi guys. This is Natalie. My girlfriend and co-worker.” Robbie said, clutching Natalie’s hand.

“Hello.” Mabel and Dipper said, heading toward the attic.

They arrived upstairs, revisiting their old room, then Stan. What they found broke their hearts. Stan was hooked up to more machines than they could think of. Every once and a while he would let out a watery cough. Mabel’s eyes welled up with tears. Dipper held back a river of tears.

They heard a noise emanating from the kitchen. They looked toward the noise, and saw a dapper boy about their age wearing a black and yellow tailcoat and a black eyepatch over his left eye. He had messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

“Pine Tree? Shooting Star?” The boy dropped the pills he was holding and practically leaped into Dipper’s arms. Mabel stood by, watching their embrace.

“Please explain.” Dipper said.

“After you left for your 15th birthday, Stan’s health started to get worse. Wendy left for college when you guys were 14, and Soos and Melody broke up after Stan got sick.

“I had helped Stan with a little project of his, and in return, he helped get me this body. I swear he didn’t give me his blood or anything. Promise.

“Anyway, Soos started running the Shack, and hired Robbie and Natalie to help out for eight bucks an hour. Stan got me to help him out just so long as I didn’t keep him around if he got too bad. So now I’m getting real close to letting him go. He’s gotten worse, guys, and I don’t want for him to suffer any longer.”

“How will he go?” Mabel asked.

“Lethal Injection.”


End file.
